bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Night at the Bones Museum
A Night at the Bones Museum is the fifth episode of the fifth season of Bones Summary A security guard finds a dead body hanging from a fence. Andrew Hacker arrives to drop off paperwork and wants to see Bones. Bones then tells Booth that she knows that Hacker wants to have sex with her. Cam thinks that the body was put there by environmentalists and Sweets asks Bones if Daisy can be her intern again. He has been giving her excercises to calm herself and be less annoying to them. She gives her a 24 hour probational period. The body smells like frankincense and myrrh and appears to be an ancient mummy, but there is fresh blood on the leg. Back at the lab, Angela reports that the environmentalist group found the mummy in a dumpster and used it to send a message to the power company. Hodgins finds a drying agent on the mummy and expects it was a pharaoh or prince. They look inside the chest, where damage was found, to see if there is something unnatural there. Booth tries to call around to see if anyone knows about a missing mummy. Bones and Daisy examine the remains and Bones gives the head to Angela to restructure. Bones thinks it must be Anok, because of his flat forehead. She tells Daisy Anok's story and Daisy says he was supposed to have an exhibit at the Jeffersonian. Bones and Booth go to the curator's office to find her dead with a bloody eye inside the sarcophagus. They find that her blood matches the blood on the mummy and that she was stabbed. Bones and Booth meet with the exhibit administrator Dr. Turnbull, who mediated between the Jeffersonian and the Egypt government. They find out that Dr. Wheaton, who was supposed to get the funds for the exhibit, was angry that the curator, Dr. Kaswell, got them instead. Hodgins tells the team he found urine from a red-headed boy on the instrument that was used to kill Dr. Kaswell. Since Egyptians do not have red hair, he must have been from Rome. Booth and Bones meet with Wheaton and he tells them he yelled at Kaswell about the funding. Bones notices that there is a Roman artifact missing from Wheaton's office. He explains he was in the lab at the time of the murder. The teams finds that the item in the chest of the mummy was painted. Azita Jabbari from Egypt comes in to demand the Jeffersonian give her mummy back. She tells them that Kaswell had ordered CAT scans through her assistant, but he had never seen them. Andrew (Booth's boss) and Bones go on a date but she is called back to the office, so they plan another date for later. Angela has discovered that the item inside the chest had painted hieroglyphs and if they decipher them they might be able to find what was inside. Cam dissects Kaswell's brain. The team figures out that a giant ruby was put inside Anok's chest. The message was something from his mother, saying that he did not kill his brother, as was believed. Bones wants to find out what really happened, using his remains. Andrew talks to Booth about Bones dating him. Booth finds out that they had talked about him over their date. Hodgins discovers Wheaton's finger prints on the mummy. Wheaton tells them that he saw the CAT scans but made up with Kaswell. Kaswell had given the CAT scans to Turnbull. They find Turnbull's car and smell frankincense and myrrh. Turnbull admits he had sneaked in to steal the ruby and when Kaswell got in the way, he killed her. Sweets apologizes to Daisy for how he treated her and they make love. Bones and Booth go to the Egyptian exhibit. Bones tells Booth that she discovered that Anok's brother actually fell off of his horse and died, and Anok didn't kill him. She is going to change history and tell the truth. She tells Booth that she invited him instead of his boss, because she feels like he was a part of this discovery and deserved to be there with her. She is nervous about speaking. She and Booth compliment each other, and at one point are standing so close to each other, it almost seems like they're about to kiss, but then the team comes in and interrupts their intimate conversation. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast *Andrew Hacker - Diedrich Bader *Steven Turnbull - Andy Umberger *Azita Jabbari - Mozhan Marnò *Leland Frankel - Kasey Mahaffy *Dr. Alexander Wheaton - Eli Goodman Featured Music "Tip Of My Tongue" - Ben Broussard Notes Although she told Booth that there was no reason for him to enter into her dinner conversation with Hacker (Booth's boss), Brennan was the one to bring him up and then when Hacker was willing to follow that train of thought she says she doesn't want to talk about Booth. Anthropological/ Cultural References *Mummies *Curse of the pharaohs I don't know what that means Quotes Bones: Oh, "The Mummy", 1932. Cam: You don't know who Britney Spears is, but you know this movie? Bones: It's the film that made me want to be an anthropologist. Although I prefer Chaney's "Mummy" to Karloff's. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes